Sydney to the Max - The Untold Tales
by SomeRandomWriter1
Summary: The first collection of Sydney to the Max Fanfiction tales on the internet! In our first story, Sydney experiences having new feelings and strange urges for a boy she meets at the pool. Then in story two: Sydney travels back in time and meets her father AND mother when they were her age; with a story of Grandma Judy when she was young after that. Then: it's more Sydney growing up.
1. Strange New Feelings

_***Author's Note** \- So as far as I know, I'm the first person on the internet to write a **Sydney to the Max** fan-fiction tale. So excited! Love the show and love the potential it has for great stories. If you haven't watched it yet, check out the first episode which is on Youtube for free on the Disney Channel page now. Hope you all like this story and let me know what you think._

It was the first day of summer 2019 for Sydney Reynolds and she couldn't be more excited. She and her best friend Olive were finally old enough to go the outdoor pool without an adult and were excited to go with just each other. As they walked together down a sidewalk Sydney said, "I am so excited about getting in the water Olive. I got a brand new swimsuit my grandma bought me and it's so cute." Olive rolled her eyes and said, "Let me guess. It's the pink one piece with the yellow frills and the cartoon mermaid on it right?" A slightly embarrassed looking Sydney then said, "It's a cartoon dolphin actually." Olive then said, "Sydney, you're not a girl anymore. You're a woman now. And you should dress for the pool like you're a woman. Don't worry. I brought an extra swimsuit with me just for you in case. Trust me. You'll love it." A skeptical looking Sydney then said, "Okay. I guess..."

 _Years ago in the past... it was the first day of summer 1992 for Max Reynolds and he couldn't be more excited. He and his friend Leo were walking into a skate park together as Max said, "This is going to be the best summer ever Leo. For this is the summer I'm going to become as great as my hero: Tony Hawk. He became famous when he was a teenager too, you know. So I'm gonna need you to record my best moves I make this summer Leo. Because when we send my best tricks demo reel to Tony Hawk's fan club, he'll make the connections to make me famous." Leo then said, "Okay. But remember, my camera can only remain on for five hours a day. So lets not fool around." Max then put a helmet and got on his skate board as he said, "Okay. Here I go!" Leo then turned on his large video camera and began to film Max as he skated around the skate park. However as Leo had his camera move with Max, suddenly Leo became fixated on what was next door to the skate park... the outdoor swimming pool. Several young teen girls wearing revealing bikinis were just getting out of the pool and Leo immediately kept his camera on the girls. Max saw what Leo was doing as he said, "Leo. Why aren't you filming me?" Leo then said, "Uh, no offense Max. But I think I found something more interesting to film."_

In 2019: Olive who was wearing a light green bikini outfit stood outside of the girls' changing room at the outdoor pool as she said, "Come on Sydney. You like fine." Olive then heard Sydney say, "I don't know Olive..." Sydney then stepped out of the changing room showing she was wearing a red two piece bikini that had a tight strapless top and tight bottom that was held together by two large sets of string ties and a very revealing and cheeky back that showed the majority of the skin that made up Sydney's buttocks. As Sydney looked at Olive she said, "This just doesn't feel like me." Olive then said, "What? Too much?" Sydney then said, "More like too little. Is this kind of outfit even legal?" Olive then said, "Oh poor innocent Sydney. Come on. Lets start swimming."

 _In 1992: both Max and Leo were looking at several young teenage girls diving into the pool water as Max said, "Oh my gosh. Those girls are so hot. Especially the one in the blue bikini." Leo then said, "I know. They're hotter than those girls I see on those late night HBO shows. And trust me. Those are fine women." Suddenly a young teen girl in a blue bikini looked at Max and Leo, and then got out of the water and walked over to them. With only a fence separating them, the girl looked right at Max and Leo as she said, "Are you two filming me?" Max then said, "Uh, no. We're just filming my skating exploits. You see my name is Max Reynolds and I'm a pro skater." Max then raised one eyebrow, smiled, and in a charming voice said, "They even say I'm going to be the next Tony Hawk." The girl then said, "Really? I've loved to see your moves. My name is Erika. We go the same school right?" Max then said, "I think so. So... wanna see some cool moves?" Erika then said, "Sure."_

Sydney and Olive were both swimming in the lap lanes of the pool and had just finished. Sydney then looked at Olive and said, "Finished. Boy, am I worn out. I'm gonna get a snack." Sydney then stepped out the pool and just as she did, a boy around her age was walking by in red swim trunks and stopped to take a good look at Sydney. The boy then immediately said, "Wow. You look really beautiful in that outfit." A slightly caught off guard Sydney made a smile as she said, "Um, thanks. Hey. Don't we go the same school?" The boy then said, "I'm a grade over you but yeah. I'm Eric. You're Sydney right?" Sydney then said, "Yeah. That's me." Eric then said, "Hey. Do you mind if I take a picture of you? It's just I never want to forget how pretty you looked today. I'll buy you lunch if you say yes." Sydney then said, "Well... yeah. Sounds cool."

 _Max was roller skating up and down small ramps in the skate park. Then at one point, Max skated off a ramp and had his board twist in the air but still landed on it perfectly as both he and the board hit the ground. As Erika watched Max from the other side of the fence she said, "Wow! That was amazing!" Max then skated over to Erika and in a charming voice he said, "Eh... it was nothing." Erika then said, "Hey. How about you come over to this side of the fence. I'll buy you some lunch. We can sit together and get to know each other better." A wide eyed smiling Max said, "Yeah. Sounds cool."_

Sydney and Eric sat together at a lunch table near the pool as Sydney laughed at something Eric had just said. Sydney then said "Oh man. Eric, you are so funny. You know, I should get back to swimming and... Oh my gosh. Look at the clock. Have we really been talking for four hours!?" Eric smiled as he said, "I don't mind. It's like a gift for my eyes every extra minute I get to look at your beautiful body." Sydney began to blush as she titled her head down and to the side a bit as she brushed some hair from her eyes while saying, "Eric, I... wow. I've never met someone who's just been so immediately kind to me." Eric then heard a buzzing noise on his phone. Eric then looked at his phone and said, "Sorry. Gotta go. Dad is here to pick me up. You on Snap Chat or Twitter?" Sydney then said, "Yeah. I'm SydGirlRocks1 on both of them." Eric then said, "I'll message you on one of them tonight. And Sydney... I had a great afternoon with you." Eric then leaned over and kissed Sydney on the cheek. Sydney blushed as Eric began to turn around. Sydney then yelled, "Eric, wait!" Eric turned around and then Sydney immediately threw herself at Eric and kissed him on the right on the lips. Sydney wrapped her arms around Eric's back while Eric wrapped his arms around Sydney's back and squeezed her butt with his hands. Eventually their kiss ended and they let go of each other as a smiling Sydney said, "Can't wait till you message me tonight."

 _Max and Erika were sitting together at a lunch table near the pool as a laughing Erika said, "Oh man Max. You are so funny." Max then said, "Well thanks for the nice food Erika. But I better get going home and..." Erika then cut Max off and said, "Watch that VHS tape your friend made of me swimming. I know you and him were checking me out earlier." Max's face suddenly began to turn red as he said, "Um, it's not what you think. We..." Erika then said, "It's okay. My boobs only came in this past spring and was worried nobody had noticed them yet. Just glad to know one of the first guys to notice me was a handsome and accomplished athlete." A smiling Max said, "Really? You mean me? You think I'm handsome and an accomplished athlete?" Erika then said, "Yeah. Anyway, it's 4:00 and my mom is about to pick me up. But..." Erika then took out a pen and wrote a phone number on Max's arm. Erika then smiled as she looked right at Max and said, "Call me tonight. I'd like to see where this goes." Erika then got up and walked away. As Max watched Erika walk away in awe for a moment, he then began to say, "Yes. Yes! I am the man!"_

Sydney opened the door to her house wearing her regular clothes as she saw her father: Max, and her grandmother: Judy were sitting on the couch watching TV. Max then said, "Hey sweety. How was the pool today with Olive? Did you have fun?" With a big grin on her face Sydney said, "It was the best day ever. Anyway, I have to go my room now. Bye." Max then got in front of Sydney and said, "Now whoa. Hold on. You can't just say it was the best day ever and then walk out of here. Why was it such a great day?" Sydney then looking a bit defensive said, "Um... it was just a fun day to swim. I don't have to tell you every detail of my life, do I? No excuse me." Sydney then ran up to her room. Max then looked at Judy and said, "What was with that? Mom, is this some kind of teenage girl thing I should be worried about?" Judy then said, "Hiding things from your parent? No, it's an every gender thing for teenagers. I should know. I had to deal with it with you. As for whether you should be worried about it... well... that's hard to say."

 _Max dragged a phone still connected to the wall by a cord into his room and shut the door. Max then dialed a number and after a moment he said, "Erika, is that you?" Max then heard Erika say, "Max. Oh hey. Thanks for calling. Hey. I had so much fun hanging out with you today." Max then said, "Yeah. Me too. So you wanna hang out tomorrow and... Wait. Is that running water I hear in the bathroom?" Erika then said, "Yeah. I'm getting ready for a bath right now. I'm holding a cordless phone in the bathroom right now actually." With wide eyes Max said, "Wait. You're in the bathroom about to take a bath. Then that means you're..." Max then heard Erika said, "Naked? Oh yeah. I'm 100% nude right now Max. Does that... turn you on a bit?" A smiling Max said, "Yeah, it does. In fact um... I'm naked right now too." Erika then said, "Wow. What a coincidence. I so wish you were here with me right now so we could take a bath together and then sleep together in my big comfy bed." Max then said, "Yeah. I wish I could too." Erika then said, "Well, why don't you? I have the house to myself tomorrow while mom is at work. You wanna come over and... make some sparks in my bath and in my bed tomorrow?" Max's face became very red and nervous as he said, "Um... yeah... sure."_

Sydney laid on her bed while texting on her phone. While looking at her phone, Sydney looked at a text from Eric that said, "Still looking at the pics I took of you. You are so hot. Don't think there's any way you could look more beautiful." Sydney then texted back, "Well I think I know one way." Sydney then pressed the attachment button and immediately sent Eric a picture of herself taking a selfie in front of the bathroom mirror wearing just a small towel that went from her arm pits to just below her crotch area. Eric then texted Sydney back and said, "OMG! You are so freakin HOT! I would kill to see you drop that towel." Sydney smiled as she texted back, "You really would?" Eric then texted back, "YES! Wanna do it at my place tomorrow in person?" Sydney then texted back, "What? Really?" Eric then texted, "YES! Dad is at work all day. Come over and lets continue our kiss from today but NAKED this time! What do you say?" Sydney sat still for a moment. Then after that moment passed, Sydney texted back, "COUNT ME IN!"

 _Max knocked on the door to Erika's house and stood still and nervous for a moment. Erika then opened the door wearing a bath robe as she said, "Hey Max. Come on in!" Max then stepped into Erika's house and looked around as he said, "Whoa. Your place is big looking." Erika then grabbed Max's hand and said, "I know. But come on. Lets go to my bedroom." Erika then led Max into a bedroom complete with a large bed with a hug fluffy pink blanket on it." Erika then walked over to the bed and looked straight at Max as she said, "You like the bed?" Max smiled as he said, "Yeah. Looks nice." Then Erika untied her bath robe and had it fall to the ground showing Max she had no clothing under it. Erika was now completely naked in front of Max as she smiled and said, "So... do I look nice?"_

Sydney was walking down the stairs of her house as she said, "Dad! Have you seen my phone?" Suddenly Sydney turned her head and saw her father Max sitting on the couch holding her phone as he said, "Yeah. So Sydney... have any big plans today? Going to anyone's house towel-less?" Sydney froze in her tracks as she said, "Uh oh. Dad... I can explain." Max then said, "Oh, I'm sure you can. Sit down Sydney." Sydney then sat on the couch next to Max as Max had a very upset look on his face. Sydney then looking a bit nervous said, "Now to be fair, you promised you'd never look at what was on my phone after I finished seventh grade." Max then said, "And to be fair, you promised you'd make good choices on it. But it's more than that Sydney. How long has this strange thing between you and Don's son going on?" Sydney then looking surprised said, "Don's son? Wait! You know Eric's dad!?" Max then said, "And it's a good thing I did. And by the way, I already called him and trust me. That parent and child pair are having a much less civil conversation than we are right now." Sydney who looked humiliated now said, "I... I'm sorry dad. I'm so sorry. I really messed up. It's just... Eric started complimenting about how I looked and I just felt all these weird feelings inside me and... I guess I was just stupid dad. I was really, really stupid." Max then said, "No Sydney. You were acting like a teenager. Human biology is kind of strange like that. You go through childhood just fine and then one day... Boom! All of these new feelings start hitting you and you aren't sure how to handle them right. I should know. I went through the same experience... and I know _I_ sure didn't them handle the right way." A curious looking Sydney said, "What do you mean?" Max then said, "When I was your age I also got real chummy with this girl I met at the pool. And just like with you, I was invited over to her place. The only difference is... no one stopped me."

 _Max and Erika were both laying naked in bed with a blanket covering them. As Max looked up the ceiling with a dazed and confused look on his face he said, "That was it? I mean... it was so fast. On those HBO late night specials they always made it seem like it would feel... more special." Erika then with a casual voice said, "Well... it was kind of fun. At least now I get to tell all my friends that I lost my virginity before them. They are gonna be so jealous of me." An annoyed looking Max said, "Wait, what? This was all about beating your friends to some kind of goal? Is that all this was to you?" Erika then said, "Well... I mean you are kind of cute." Max then stepped out of the bed as he said, "I'm out of here."_

Sydney looked at Max with a shocked face as she said, "Wait. You mean mom wasn't the first girl you..." Max turned his head and said, "No. And I've regretted that choice every day of my life since. Now yeah, I could just blame the hormones but... Sydney, the new feelings any of us experience as we journey from childhood to adulthood can be pretty scary. And you know what... it's kind of a good thing to be scared of them. Because then it makes you realize you need to take the time to better understand them so you can master them; rather than have _them_ master you. I mean you've just started your journey to become an adult. You still don't know for sure if it's guys you like. Maybe in the next few years, you'll learn you actually have stronger feelings for girls. Or you'll start to have feelings that tell you you're supposed to be male instead of female." Sydney made a small smile as she said, "Dad, I am 100% sure I'm a girl." Max made a small smile as he said, "You know what I mean. But the teenage years are when you're exploring your sexuality and identity. You've still forming into the adult you're going to be for the rest of your life. You still have to know who grown up Sydney Reynolds is and learn to love _her_ before you're ready to love some one else _completely_. And when you do, I hope you have the kind of relationship I had with your mother. Because she waited to make sure she understood all of the feelings she had inside her when she finally decided to give herself completely to me. And because of that... it created you." Sydney smiled as she said, "Thanks for sharing that with me that dad." Sydney then got up and hugged Max. Max hugged Sydney back for a moment and then said, "You're grounded all summer without your phone, you know that right?" Sydney looked up as she said, "Yeah, I kinda figured that was unavoidable."

 _Max was shooting a basketball into a hoop by himself at a neighborhood basketball court. Suddenly Leo appeared running over to Max and said, "Oh my gosh! Max! Word is you slept with Erika! Is it true?" Max sighed and said, "Yeah. It's true." An excited looking Leo said, "Wow. You were a player this whole time and never let me know. Awesome! So anyway, I think Erika's best friend Becky is into me. Mind helping hook a brother up so I can have the same kind of fun with her?" Max then said, "Leo... it's not worth it. Anyway, I gotta go home. See ya." Max then walked away from Leo with a miserable look on his face._

 **THE END... (ALMOST)...**

Post Credits Scene:

Max was walking down the hallway of the house vacuuming. He then opened up the door to Sydney's room as he said, "Just vacuuming and... OH MY GOD!" Max then immediately turned his head away with a freaked out look on his face as he said, "Sorry Sydney! So sorry. But... what were you..." Sydney then walked over to the door covering her naked body with just a blanket as she said, "I was just learning to _love myself_. You know, before I'm ready to love some one else completely like you said. Now knock next time!" Sydney then closed the door to her room as a freaked out looking Max said, "Um... Your grandmother is the only adult in this house that is ever going into that room now. Because lord knows I never will again." Then Max walked away with a freaked out look on his face.

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _-So what did you all think? Feel free to share your feedback with me via comments and private messages. I love the concept of the **Sydney to the Max** TV series and think the concept lends itself well to fan-fiction. So do you all wan to see more **Sydney to the Max** fan-fiction? Below are more fan-fiction ideas I have for this series. Let me know what concept you want to see more, and I'll probably do it in the future._

 _ **Future Sydney to the Max Fan-Fiction Ideas (Vote on Your Favorite):**_

 _-Tales of when Sydney was much younger_

 _-The story of how Sydney's mother died_

 _-A grown up Leo shows up and reunites with Max_

 _-A flash back story to when Grandma Judy was a kid_

 _-A flash forward story to when Sydney is a parent with a child_


	2. Back to Sydney's Future Part 1

**_*Author's Note_** _\- So via private messages, I got several requests for what my next Sydney to the Max fan-fiction story should be. Basically, it was a tie between how Sydney's parents met, and a time travel story. So I decided to combine both and make a time traveling story involving how Sydney's parents met. The story is called: "Back to Sydney's Future". Like you might be already guessing, it's a Back to the Future homage. However my story goes in some interesting different directions. Hope you all enjoy! :)_

Sydney Reynolds was sitting at the dining table with her father Max and her best friend Olive. As they were eating the food Max said, "This is a great dish you brought over Olive. Thanks again for sharing it for our Saturday lunch." Olive then said, "It's no big deal Mr. Reynolds. My aunt Pepper is happy to share the food she bakes at her restaurant with family. Food brought her and my uncle together, so she likes to share it hoping it brings other people together too." Sydney then said, "Food brought your aunt and uncle together?" Olive then said, "Oh yeah. When they were in middle school. Aunt Pepper found these rare spices from some garden in a town she visited called Saffron Falls, and the first cupcake she sold was bought by my future uncle. He loved it so much that it inspired her to keep baking and eventually ask my uncle out on date." Max then said, "That's a nice story. I don't know if it can top how I met Sydney's mother though." Olive then said, "You know come to think of it, how did you two meet?" Sydney then said, "Yeah. Please tell me again dad. Please." Max chuckled a bit and said, "Okay. I was twelve years old and was walking across the street listening to my walk man. It's how we used to listen to music before iPods. I couldn't hear anything and a car accidentally hit me. It was actually Sydney's grandfather Freddy. He brought me into his house to make sure I was okay, and then his daughter Alicia (Sydney's mom) helped nurse me back to health. It was clear she liked me but I was still stuck in my _girls are too weird_ faze. However when we wound up dancing together at the school dance that Friday, well... we both suddenly realized we loved each other that night." Olive then said, "Wow. That's an amazing story." Sydney then said, "Ooo dad. Lets split this last burrito together." Olive then said, "Oh, I don't know if you should do that. My aunt says the spices in her food have strange effects on people who eat them at the same time. Some customers say they wake up the next day feeling like experienced some kind of magic spell." Sydney then said, "Olive, you said your aunt's food helps bring people closer together. I'm sure nothing bad will happen." Sydney and Max then split the burrito and began to eat it.

About an hour later Sydney was walking out the back door as she said, "Later dad. I'm gonna take a walk around the park." Sydney then began to walk towards the park. However as she did a large wind began to blow past Sydney. Sydney then began to wrap her arms around herself as she said, "Brr. Where did this come from?" The wind shot past Sydney so quickly that she could barely see in front of her. Then suddenly... the wind stopped. Sydney could see she was in the park again and then saw the town square that was on the other side of the park. Sydney got out her wallet from her pocket as she said, "Great. Maybe I can get a smoothie from Starbucks with that gift card grandpa sent me." Sydney then began to walk towards the town square but suddenly she began to feel confused. Stores looked very different and the Starbucks store she expected to be there had a small diner in its' place. A confused Sydney walked into the diner and saw a teenage girl working at the counter who said, "Hey. You here to get a table?" Sydney then said, "No. I... what happened to the Starbucks that used to be here?" The teenage girl then said, "What's a Starbucks? This is Pete's Diner. Been here for 30 years since the 60's." Sydney then said, "Since the... um, I think your math is... whatever. I have some cash on me. You make smoothies here?" The teenage girl then said, "Yep. I make a mean strawberry banana one. Only two bucks." Sydney handed over two dollars and said, "Here you go." The teenage girl then walked away as Sydney got out her cell phone and said, "Google. Tell me where the nearest Starbucks is. Wait. What? My screen says I have no service. But I always have service no matter where I am in town. What's going on here?" Sydney then turned to look at a box TV hanging from the corner of the ceiling and saw Bill Clinton speaking on the screen. The teenage girl came over to Sydney with a smoothie as she said, "Here's your smoothie." Sydney then said, "Thanks. By the way, what's going on in the news right now? Why is former president Clinton giving a speech?" The teenage girl then said, " _Former_ president? He's running for that office right now." Sydney then turned away as she said to herself, "What is going on here?"

Suddenly Sydney's thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling, "Yo Reynolds!" Sydney immediately turned her head to see an African American boy walk into the diner. Sydney looked confused as the boy walked right past her and over to another boy who said, "What's up Leo?" The boy Leo then said, "Nothing much Max. You get that Sega Genesis finally?" Suddenly Sydney's eyes got huge as she looked at the two boys talking and then said to herself, "Oh my God. That's dad and his best friend Leo. But they look they're in middle school and... Oh my God. That spicy burrito really was actually magical. I... I've gone back in time to 1992!" Sydney then listened on Max and Leo talking as Max said, "So my mom said that Sega Genesis was too expensive, but did get me something else pretty cool. A brand new walk man." As Max took out his walk man from his pocket Leo then said, "Oh cool. Can that get radio too?" Max then said, "Not well. But it beats carrying around my boom box to listen to my mix tapes on the go now." Leo then said, "Cool. Well I gotta head home. My mom has gotta take me to the dentist. See ya man." Leo then walked away as Max said, "See ya." A few seconds later, Max then got up too and began to head out. Sydney then got up too and carefully followed behind Max.

Max was walking through a neighborhood on the sidewalk with his head phones covering his ears as he listened to his walk man. Max almost bumped into other walkers and bikers as he crossed at small road intersections. Sydney followed behind Max as she said to herself, "Dad can't hear a thing with those head phones on his ears. He's gonna get hurt if he isn't careful." Sydney then saw Max was starting to cross a street and saw a car was coming his way quickly. Sydney then ran quickly towards Max and yelled, "Dad!" Sydney then pushed Max out of the way just as the car began to hit the brakes hard, but not hard enough as it bumped Sydney hard sending her falling to the ground knocked out. Sydney lay on the street unconscious as a startled Max turned to see what was going on. An older man got out of the car and said, "Oh my God. Oh my God! Is she..." The man looked at Max briefly as he said, "Did you see..." Max then said, "Hey. I don't want to get involved." Max then ran off as the older man went over to Sydney to check it she was okay. The man then got up and yelled, "Maya! Another one of these dang kids ran in front of my car! Help me get this girl into the house!"

Some time later Sydney laid in a bed with her eyes closed. The room was dark as a slightly delirious Sydney said, "Mom. Mom is that you?" Sydney then heard a female voice say, "There, there now. Just relax. You've been out for about three hours now." A still delirious Sydney then said, "Oh mom. I had a horrible nightmare. I dreamt I went back in time. It was terrible. " Sydney then heard the female voice say, "Well you're safe now back in good ol 1992." Sydney's eyes then opened up and she suddenly was not delirious anymore as she yelled, "1992!?" Sydney then immediately turned her head to see a 12 year old girl wearing a bath robe turn on a lamp and sat next to her in a chair. Sydney's eyes widened as she looked at the girl and said, "You're... you're... you're my ma... my mothe... you're..." The girl then said, "My name is Alicia." A panicked looked Sydney turned away and said, "Oh my God. It's my mom when she was my age." Alicia then said, "Is there anything wrong?" Sydney then turned to look at Alicia as she said, "No. Nothing wrong. It's just... you look so... young." Alicia then said, "Thanks. Are you feeling okay now?" Sydney then looked over her body as she said, "I guess I..." Sydney then sat up and looked under the blanket and saw she had no clothes on and was wearing just her underwear. A panicked looking Sydney said, "Where are my clothes?" Alicia then said, "Over on my hope chest over there. I had to make sure you weren't hurt, um..." Sydney then said, "It's Sydney. My name is Sydney." Alicia then said, "Oh. What a pretty name for someone with such a pretty body. I mean..." Suddenly Alicia's face began to brush bright red as Sydney said, "Um, it's okay." Alicia then smiled as she sat on the bed next to Sydney and began to stare a bit at Sydney's body. Sydney noticed this and then Alicia noticed Sydney saw what she doing. Alicia made a small smile as she said, "You mind if I sit here?" Sydney began to look a bit nervous as she said, "Um... no." Alicia then said, "You really do look pretty. Do you think... I look pretty?" Alicia then untied her bath robe revealing she was only wearing white underwear underneath it. Sydney then leaned away as she said, "I..." Sydney then leaned away too far and fell out of the bed and hit the floor. Suddenly the two heard the voice of a Hispanic woman yell, "Alicia! Are you in there!?" Alicia then jumped up and tied her bath robe back up as she said, "Oh crud. It's my mom! Quick! Get your clothes back on! And don't tell anyone they were taken off!" Alicia then grabbed Sydney's clothes and threw them in her face.

At a dinner table, an older man man and an African American woman (Alicia's parents) sat together as Sydney and Alicia sat with them. Alicia's father then said, "Again, I am so sorry about what happened to you Sydney. Please accept my apologies." Sydney then said, "It's okay, really. I mean obviously I wasn't hit too hard or you would've called 911 or a doctor right?" Alicia's mother then said, "Well about that... Sydney... my husband is an undocumented immigrant. He is going to get a green card soon but... we are afraid if any police or doctors come to our home or even approach him, it would result in him being taken away. Plus, I have dreams of being a judge one day and something like this could hurt my chances of that happening. Which is why we didn't call an ambulance or doctor when we should have. Please... we ask that you tell no one of what happened." Sydney then said, "No, no. It's okay. I shouldn't have run across the street and I definitely don't want anyone deported here. I mean reports since the early 2000's have all shown that immigrants are hard workers and are far less likely to commit crimes." Alicia's father then said, "Reports from the early _2000's_?" Sydney then said, "Uh, I mean uh... well anyway, don't worry. I have no cuts or bruises. Just some dirt leftover on my arms and hair." Alicia's mother then said, "Well we can't have you go home dirty then. Please, take a shower in Alicia's bathroom before you leave." Sydney then said, "Oh, well I don't..." Alicia's mother then said, "Oh, it's no trouble at all. Alicia has over twenty types of shampoos, conditioners, and body washes. You may as well leave feeling and smelling cleaner than ever." Sydney then said, "Well... okay, I guess."

Sydney was completely naked as she stepped into the shower of a large bathroom and turned the water on. Water from the shower head came down and instantly hit Sydney's head. Sydney closed her eyes and began to wash the water through her hair. However suddenly the sound of a door opening could be heard. Sydney then said, "Hello?" Suddenly the shower door opened up and a naked Alicia stepped into the shower and said, "Hey. You mind if I shower with you?" Sydney seeing Alicia instantly tried to cover her private regions with her hands as she said, "Alicia. What are you..." Alicia then said, "Hey. Don't be nervous. I just wanted to make sure you were still okay. And I thought you would enjoy the company. I mean, there's nothing wrong with two girls showering together right?" Sydney sighed and said, "I... I guess not." Alicia then stepped closer to Sydney as she said, "Good. Hey. You mind if I give you a massage?" Sydney then said, "I guess not." Alicia then stood behind Sydney and began to massage Syndey's shoulders. Alicia then said, "That feel good?" Sydney then said, "Ooo yeah. Oh, that feels good." Alicia then said, "Good. You know... you have a very beautiful body Sydney. Such smooth skin. Such perfect curves. A perfect shaped butt. It's like your body is just inviting me to..." Alicia then leaned her head and arms over and used her two hands to grab Sydney's breasts, and moved her lips over to kiss the side of Sydney's neck. Sydney stood in shock as she felt her body romantically touched by a young version of her own mother. Suddenly Sydney jumped away from Alicia and said, "Okay. I have to go." As Sydney stepped out of the shower and quickly began to dry herself, Alicia stepped out of the shower too and said, "I'm sorry Sydney. I know girls liking girls is completely wrong but..." Sydney then began to put her clothes on as she said, "No, it's not wrong. I mean it'll be legal in like twenty years from now but... the two of us... it's a different kind of wrong. Like... a totally huge kind of wrong. So um... I gotta go. Bye!" Sydney then ran out of the bathroom fully clothed and closed the door behind her. Alicia stood with a confused look on her face for a moment. Then Alicia began to smile as she said, "Oh, I see. She's playing hard to get."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _-So what did you all think? Feel free to share your feedback with me via comments and private messages. I love the concept of the Sydney to the Max TV series and think the concept lends itself well to fan-fiction. The next chapter will obviously be part 2 to this tale, but what do you all want to happen after that? Below are additional fan-fiction ideas I have for this series. Let me know what concept you want to see most, and I'll probably do it in the future._

 ** _Future Sydney to the Max Fan-Fiction Ideas (Vote on Your Favorite):_**

 _-Tales of when Sydney was much younger_

 _-A grown up Leo shows up and reunites with Max_

 _-A flash back story to when Grandma Judy was a kid_

 _-A flash forward story to when Sydney is a parent with a child_

 _-Stories about Olive's family_


	3. Back to Sydney's Future Part 2

Sydney was walking quickly down a sidewalk as she softly said to herself, "Okay Sydney. Just relax. Just relax. Nothing crazy just happened. It was only a young version of your mother trying to seduce you. But emphasis on _young version_ of your mother. She doesn't know who she is and who she's going to be and... Oh God! Getting hit by that car. That was supposed to happen to dad. That means I prevented my parents from meeting. If I don't fix this, I could cease to exist. I gotta find..." Suddenly Sydney bumped into a young Max who appeared and immediately said, "Oh. Sorry about that." A surprised looking Sydney then said, "Hey dad! I mean... hey daddio. What's happenin?" A confused looking Max said, "Do I know you?" Sydney then said, "No but uh..." Sydney then noticed Max was carrying around a specific type of skateboard and said, "But I recognize someone who loves their Tony Hawk brand skateboards." A pleasantly surprised looking Max said, "You know who Tony Hawk is?" Sydney then said, "Who wouldn't? My dad... er... older brother loves Tony Hawk. Taught me a thing or two about skate boarding too." Max then said, "Cool. I'm Max by the way." Sydney then said, "I'm Sydney. Sydney Reynol... I mean... Sydney Raynays." Max then said, "Cool. Well they've got boards to rent at the park. You wanna hang with me and show me your moves?" Sydney raised and eyebrow as she said, "Well..."

At the skate park Sydney was doing several moves on a rental skateboard as Max skate boarded near her doing similar moves. As the two finished Max said, "Whoa. How did you get those moves? They're just like mine." Sydney then said, "Well... maybe we just had similar teachers." Max then said, "Man. You're pretty cool to hang out with Sydney. Wish the girls at my school were as cool as you." Sydney then said, "Oh? Are there any girls at your school that are _kind of_ cool to hang out with?" Max then said, "Well... if I had to pick one there's this girl named Alicia at my school. We're lab partners in science class and she's the only girl at school I actually like talking to." Sydney then said, "Oh. Well, are you going to take her to the school dance... which I heard from someone else is happening at your school this week?" Max then said, "I don't know. I'll go but I don't think I could ever ask Alicia out." A nervous looking Sydney began to sound slightly panicked as she said, "What? Why not? What in the world could prevent you from asking her out?" Max then said, "For one, she's super gorgeous. No way a guy like me could make it with her. Plus, rumor is she always finds way to turn guys down before they can even _try_ to ask her out because... again, this is a rumor, but... some people think she's a lesbian." A wide eyed Sydney said, "What? No. She like guys. Guys like you. She would only want to end up with a guy like you... I hope." Max then said, "Why are you getting so interested in Alicia anyway?" Sydney then said, "Well... I actually know Alicia and I've got a feeling inside you two are made for each other... because being together makes me." A confused Max said, "What?" Sydney then said, "Sorry. Sorry I'm sounding so weird. Um... I'm gonna hit the showers over there and... hopefully I'll see you around."

Sydney was in an outdoor locker room shower naked washing off. Suddenly Sydney heard a female voice say, "Nice butt." A wide eyed and panicked looking Sydney turned around and saw Alicia standing nearby in just a towel." Sydney stepped to the side and scrambled to tie a towel around her body as she said, "Mom! Uh, I mean... mama mia! What are you doing here?" Alicia smiled as she stepped towards Sydney and said, "I knew you were playing hard to get and you wanted us to have _fun_ in a more _daring_ environment." Sydney then said, "Wait. You followed me?" Alicia then said, "Yeah. Don't know why you were hanging around with Max for awhile though. But whatever. Time for _pleasure_." Alicia then put her arms around Sydney as a very nervous Sydney said, "Yeah. Speaking of Max, don't you think he's a real nice guy?" Alicia then said, "Yeah. But what I want is a real nice _woman_." An even more nervous Sydney then said, "But why?" Alicia then said, "For the chance to do this." Alicia then brought her face forward and instantly kissed Sydney on the lips. Sydney stood in shock as she felt her young mother's lips press against her for several seconds.

Eventually Alicia moved her lips away from Sydney as a confused Alicia said, "I... I thought that would be more hot. But instead... it felt like I was kissing my aunt or something." A wide eyed and still shocked looking Sydney said, "Oh, I think I understand. Alicia... can I ask you... why do you want to do... _you know what_ with me?" Alicia then said, "Because I think you're hot and it feels like something amazing to do." Sydney then said, "Yeah well the thing about feelings are... they change. We're both still young and we're still trying to figure out who we are. You know... a while back I almost did _you know what_ with someone I just met because it felt like it be fun to do. But my dad helped me eventually understand that... the thing is... you can't base every choice in life on just your feelings. At the very least, when it comes to most important choices in your life, you have to think more logically. I mean... Alicia... where do you see yourself in twenty years?"

A surprised looking Alicia then said, "What? What are you talking about?" Sydney then said, "Humor me. Where do you see yourself in twenty years?" Alicia then said, "Well... I'd like to have a daughter that I'd raise one day." Sydney then said, "Raise her with who? Some random person that seems fun to date? Or someone you know is responsible, caring, and an all around nice person." Alicia stood silently for a moment. Sydney then said, "Alicia, you just met me. You don't know if we're right for each other. But if you are gonna date someone, date only a person you honestly are considering to marry one day. Don't waste your teenage years creating regrets from feelings you had. Spend them trying to find the right person who you will raise that future kid of yours with you one day. Because... if... if you die one day... that other person you chose to help you raise that kid... they'll be all that kid of yours has... so think hard about trying to find the right person you wanna be with for the rest of your life. And start working hard on finding that relationship now." Alicia continued to stand silent for a moment. Then tears began to come out of her eyes. As this happened, Sydney noticed and said, "Alicia... are you okay?" Alicia wiped away some tears as she said, "I... I just wanted to have some fun. I... I wanted to feel what it's like to make love in an amazing way and..." Sydney then put a finger on Alicia's lips and said, "You'll feel that one day... when you're completely ready... and something amazing will come from that I promise you." Alicia smiled and then she hugged Sydney.

At the school dance Sydney and Alicia were standing in the corner as they saw Max standing in another corner by himself. Alicia then looked at Sydney as she said, "Are you saying I should just go up and ask him out?" Sydney then said, "Yes. Trust me, he has no clue on how to ask girls out." Alicia then said, "I... I don't know." Sydney then said, "Alicia... he's a kind person. You know that. Max is the real deal. And the thing about kindness is... it grows. Now go ahead." Alicia then stepped away and walked over to Max. Alicia then said, "Hey Max." Max nodded and said, "Hey Alicia." Alicia then said, "So... wanna go out?" A suddenly startled Max said, "What!? You mean out on the dance floor or out on a date?" Alicia smiled and said, "Yes." A very confused Max said, "Wait? What's going on?" Alicia then said, "Max... you know how we always wind up being lab partners even though many of the other partner duos switch every month?" Max nodded and said, "Yeah. Kinda weird we always end up together." Alicia then said, "Well that's because... I always ask Ms. Barnhart to keep us together because... I like working with you as a lab partner. You're kind and fun and... I... kind of want to see what we could be like as partners outside of science." A surprised looking Max said, "Really?" Alicia then leaned over and kissed Max on the cheek and said, "Really." Nearby Sydney watched the two and smiled as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly Sydney opened her eyes as she got out of bed in her bedroom as she said, "Huh? What?" Sydney heard a knock on the door and said, "You can come in." An adult Max then stepped into the room and said, "Hey sleepy heard. It's Saturday and we've got the sale at the shop today so we've gotta get a move on." Sydney then said, "Okay. it's just... it's weird... I had a dream just now... I... I went back in time and saw you and mom when you were my age and I helped you two get together and..." Max then said, "You were probably just picturing the story I told at dinner last night. I mean I know you've always been fascinated by the tale of the mystery girl that got me and your mother together." A surprised looking Sydney said, "Mystery girl!?" Max then said, "Yeah. The one me and your mom named you after. Too bad I never remembered where she came from... or her face." A startled looking Sydney then said, "It... it really happened. Mom was really..." Max then said, "Hey, I know you always get a little shooken up when you dream about your mom. I still dream about her sometimes too. But know she loved you." A panicked looking Sydney then said, "No she didn't. She was just confused and our relationship became completely platonic in the end!" A confused looking Max said, "What?" Sydney then said, "I mean... uh... lets get to the shop now, okay?"

 **THE END**

 ** _Author's Notes:_**

 _-So what did you all think? Feel free to share your feedback with me via comments and private messages. I love the concept of the Sydney to the Max TV series and think the concept lends itself well to fan-fiction. Now there's always a chance the TV show will reveal how Sydney's parents met and started dating which might date this fanfiction seriously one day, but that's the price you pay for being the first Sydney to the Max fanfiction series on the internet. So what story should I do next? Let me know what concept you want to see most, and I'll probably do it in the future._

 ** _Future Sydney to the Max Fan-Fiction Ideas (Vote on Your Favorite):_**

 _-Tales of when Sydney was much younger_

 _-A grown up Leo shows up and reunites with Max_

 _-A flash back story to when Grandma Judy was a kid_

 _-A flash forward story to when Sydney is a parent with a child_

 _-Stories about Olive's family_

 _ ***Extra Note: Just posted a separate new Sydney to the Max tale called "The Day Sydney's Mother Died". Find it by clicking on my username. Hope you all enjoy it.**_


	4. Summer Lovin

_*Author's Note: So apparently a lot of people out there wanted a story about Grandma Judy when she was a kid. Well you wanted it, so you got it! ;)_

It was summer time and Sydney and Olive were walking onto the grounds of a summer camp with wide eyed happy eyes. Sydney then said, "I can't believe it Olive. We're actually going to spend a summer at Camp Lake Shine. All the kids at school say this is the best camp ever." A smiling Olive said, "I know. I've got to thank your family again for helping my parents pay for this. But how did we get such a good discount?" Suddenly Sydney's grandmother Judy jumped in front of the girls wearing a camp counselor shirt as she said, "Because you girls got the family discount!" A surprised looking Sydney said, "Wait. Grandma! You're a camp counselor here?" A smiling Judy said, "Surprise! This is what I meant when I told you Noodle that I was gonna have just as much fun as you this summer." Olive then said, "Wait Grandma Judy. Don't you have to be a _young_ adult to be a camp counselor?" Judy with enthusiasm then said, "I am Olive. I'm an adult and I'm _young at heart_ baby!" Sydney giggled a bit and said, "This is gonna be an awesome summer Grandma. I'm glad you're here." Judy then said, "Hey. I know how much fun this camp here is. I actually was a camper here myself back in the summer of 72."

 _Many years ago in 1972, a young Judy was walking off of a bus onto the summer camp ground wearing a coat with a hood attached to it covering her head. Another girl her age was walking next to her as she said, "Come on Judy. It's already 90 degrees. Take off that hood." An angry looking Judy said, "No. I'm hiding my head all summer Garland, and that's that." Judy's friend Garland then said, "Come on Judy. It's not a bad hair cut." An angry Judy then said, "Not a bad hair cut!?" Judy then took off her hood to show her hair was cut very short (like a young boy's hair would be cut) and said, "This is a nightmare. I told the hair cuttery lady I wanted a bob cut. But instead she gave me Bob's cut. Now there's no way I'm gonna experience any summer lovin'_ _." Garland then said, "Oh come on Judy. Its the 70's. Women shouldn't feel like they have to find a man to be happy anymore. We'll do just fine growing up as independent women." Suddenly an older boy walked over to the two girls and said, "Hi. I'm Shawn. How you two doing? You two new here?" Suddenly Judy and Garland went heart eyed as Judy said, "You're hot... I mean I'm hot... because of this weather... yeah." Garland then said, "Yeah, we're new here." Shawn then said, "Cool. Well despite being a camper, since I'm almost old enough to be an assistant counselor and I've been here so many years, I was asked to help any new campers find their cabins. So can I help you two?" A smiling Judy said, "You can help yourself to me however you want... I mean... help me out however you want." Shawn smiled and said, "Cool. I'll grab your bags here and help get you two situated." Shawn then grabbed the two girl's bags and began to walk away. Judy and Garland looked at each other as Judy said, "Screw being independent. That boy is a hotty!" Both Judy and Garland both began to squeal in excitement._

In the present, Sydney and Olive were taking a long hike through the woods with many other campers. A smiling Olive then said, "Well this has been a real nice hike. Seeing all of the tress, water, and mountains has been great. Too bad it has to end so soon." Sydney then said, "Olive, we're only halfway done. This a three hour hike." Olive then said, "A _three hour_ hike!? Oh my God, I can't make it. Hold me Sydney." Olive then leaned on Sydney a bit, causing Sydney to lose her balance and trip on a large tree root. Sydney fell to the ground and yelled, "Owww!" Suddenly a male counselor ran over to Sydney and said, "What happened?" Olive then said, "I was just joking and messing around Mr. Hunter. And then Sydney tripped on that root over there." The counselor: Hunter felt Sydney's leg for a moment and said, "Looks like you haven't broken anything. But you're definitely gonna want to rest that foot for awhile." Sydney then said, "What? But we still have so long a walk." Hunter then said, "Don't worry. I got ya." Hunter then suddenly picked Sydney up in his arms causing Sydney's face to suddenly blush. Hunter then put Sydney on his back and held her legs with his arms and motioned for Sydney to wrap her arms gently around his neck. Hunter then began to carry Sydney down the path as he said, "Don't worry. I have the bench press record at my high school so carrying a pretty girl like you will be no trouble." Sydney began to blush more as she glanced at Olive with an excited looking face. Olive made an excitedly happy face back and gave Sydney a thumbs up. Sydney then nestled her head next to Hunter's and smiled with a content look on her face as Hunter began to carry her through the woods.

 _In 1972, Judy and Garland were both sitting in a canoe in the middle of a river wearing shirts and shorts, while surrounded by other kids in their own canoes. Nearby in another canoe Shawn carefully stood up and said, "Okay everyone. Since I've done this river run before the counselors are letting me lead. Now stay close but don't worry about paddling too hard. This isn't a race." As he continued to talk Judy looked at Shawn with a big smile on her face as she said, "He's smart, strong, handsome, and caring. He's so perfect." Suddenly in a canoe hear her, another girl who was wearing a revealing shirt said, "Are you crushing on him or something?" Suddenly looking caught off guard Judy said, "Uh... no." The girl then said, "Well that's fine. You're like, what? 12. He's 15 and is way out of your league." Judy then said, "Well even if I was... age is just a number, right? The girl smirked and said, "Well we'll see how your puny 12 year old arms compare to my fifteen year old strength." The girls then heard Shawn call out, "All right. Lets move!" Judy then instantly saw the canoe with the other girl was instantly moving quick and moving towards Shawn. Judy then looked at Garland and said, "Quick Garland. Paddle like you've never paddled before." Judy and Garland then both began paddle hard. But as they did, the canoe began to shake. Garland then yelled, "Judy, the canoe is shaking too much. I think we're gonna..." Suddenly the canoe tipped over and Judy and Garland fell into the water._

In the present, Sydney was sitting in a beach chair near a lake while wearing a bikini while Hunter gently rubbed some lotion on Sydney's leg. Sydney had a big smile on her face as Hunter said, "Well that should help relieve any pain you're feeling. You good now Sydney?" Sydney began to giggle for a moment and then said, "Yes." Hunter then said, "Good." Hunter then turned away to put the lotion back in his bag as Sydney looked at Olive sitting in a beach chair near her and made a huge smile and shook her hands and her body for a moment in excitement. Olive smiled back and grabbed Sydney's hands and shook in excitement with her. The two stopped as Hunter turned to look at Sydney again and said, "Well it may not have been on my agenda today Sydney, but I'm glad I got to spend a lot of time with a pretty camper like you." Sydney began to giggle for a moment again and then said, "Thank you." Suddenly Hunter heard a female voice call out, "Mr. Hunter, I need help!" Hunter turned his head and saw an older more developed teenage girl walk out of lake water wearing a more revealing bikini as she sat on a beach chair several feet away. Hunter then quickly moved over to the girl and said, "What's wrong?" The girl then said, "I think a jellyfish stung me. Please help. It hurts so much." Hunter then said, "Oh my. How could a jellyfish hurt such a beautiful and gorgeous girl like you." Sydney hearing and seeing this suddenly a painful and sad look on her face. Sydney then got up and said, "Come on Olive. Lets... go shower or something." Sydney and Olive then walked away from the beach and into a small shower building. As the two twelve year old girls began to take their bikinis off Olive said, "I'm sorry about that Sydney." Sydney who was now naked walked over to the shower as she said, "Ugg. Did you see how Hunter totally was checking that other girl out. And he said I was just... _pretty_. But he called that other girl _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_. I mean what does that girl have that _I_ don't?" As a naked Olive began to wash up next to Sydney she said, "You want me to be completely honest with you Syd?" As Sydney began to wash soap onto her body she said, "Yes." Olive then said, "Well... she's got boobs and a butt. You however... have got _mount flat-more_." Sydney then looked down at her chest and glanced at her butt looking disappointed at them. Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "Olive... it's time to do something drastic."

 _In 1972, Judy and Garland were in the shower room naked washing up as Judy said, "Garland... it's time to do something drastic." Garland then said, "Just chill out Judy. It's not the end of the world." Judy then said, "Not the end of the world!? Garland, my top came off when we fell out of the canoe. Everyone saw my bare naked chest" Garland then said, "It was no big deal Judy. No one cared. They thought you were just a boy." With a very frustrated look on her face Judy said, "I cared! No one looks at me like I'm a young woman. I'm just... a nobody." Garland then said, "Come on Judy. Lets dry off, towel up, and get back to the cabin. You'll feel better after dinner." Judy and Garland then dried up and each wrapped large white towels around their bodies. Then just as they walked out of the shower room they saw Shawn suddenly show up wearing just a towel around his waist. Judy's face suddenly turned red seeing this as she said, "Shawn!" Shawn then said, "Oh hey ladies. Are there no more girls in there? It's 5:00, so it's the boys turn to use the shower room now right?" Judy then said, "Uh... yeah. You're fine... oh, so fine." Shawn then said, "Cool. Hey Garland, a couple of us are gonna hang out at the fire pit when it gets dark. You wanna come?" Garland then said, "Yeah. Sounds cool? What about Judy?" Shawn then said, "Oh, well like I said, this starts once it gets dark. It's only for campers eleven and up." Judy then said, "What do you mean? I'm older than eleven!" Shawn then said, "Oh. My mistake. It's just you still look... never mind. So sorry. Of course you can come. See ya then." Shawn then stepped into the shower room as Judy looked at Garland and said, "I can't believe it!? He still thinks I'm like ten or maybe even nine?" Garland then said, "Look, it's just your height. Don't worry." An angry looking Judy then said, "No, it's the size of my breasts. Or the lack thereof. You know what, I'm serious Garland. It's time I really do something drastic."_

In the present, Sydney walked out of her cabin wearing a shirt and shorts. However the size of her chest now had grown incredibly, and her butt was now sticking out much more. Sydney had a big smile on her face as she began to walk by several male campers, whose eyes all briefly turned to check her out. Sydney then turned around the corner of a building but then suddenly ran into her grandmother Judy carrying a bucket of water. A surprised looking Sydney said, "Grandma! Hey." Judy then said, "Hey Noddle. I'm just getting buckets of water ready for the relay race and... Sydney... what's going on here?" Judy then pointed to Sydney's chest as a nervous looking Sydney said, "Oh this? It's puberty Grandma. You know? That thing we talked about that one time. I'm becoming a woman. Get used to it." Judy then made a smirk and said, "Yeah, it's just... you went from _no cup_ to a C-cup over night. That's pretty impressive." Sydney still nervous said, "Yeah. Nature sure is amazing." Judy then smiled and said, "And so are newspapers and power towels." Judy then suddenly and quickly dumped her bucket of water on Sydney, causing the size of Sydney's chest and butt to instantly shrink. An annoyed looking Sydney yelled, "Grandma!" Judy smirked and said, "There was no way you were gonna fool me Noodle. Besides... I could already see through that trick... because I tried it once myself." Sydney then looked at Judy with a stunned and confused look as she said, "What?"

 _In 1972, Judy was walking through the woods with Garland wearing a red dress. Judy's chest was now larger as Garland looked at it and said, "This isn't gonna work Judy." Judy then putting her hands on her chest said, "It will. I just will have to walk slow around Shawn. Man, these paper towels won't remain still." Then suddenly Garland stopped and said, "Oh man. Judy... look." Judy then looked ahead and saw at the fire pit up ahead, amongst many other campers, Shawn was sitting very close to a teenage girl. Shawn looked at the teenage girl, smiled, and then kissed her on the lips. Tears suddenly began to appear in Judy's eyes as she said, "Garland... lets just go back to cabin." Judy then turned away and began to walk away from the fire pit as a sympathetic Garland said, "Yeah. Okay."_

In the present, Sydney and Judy were sitting in the corner of a large lunch room as Sydney saw Hunter sitting next to a young female counselor and was giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Sydney looking a bit disappointed said, "All that trouble for him and he already had a girlfriend. I feel so stupid now." Judy then said, "Yeah. That's the thing about childhood crushes. They prevent you from thinking straight. Like forgetting that age _is_ more than just a number, or if an older guy _did_ like you back that would actually be creepy, or realizing that fooling people into thinking you have big boobs with paper towels stuffed in your shirt is not gonna work as well if you try it with a swimsuit." Sydney then said, "Ugg. I just feel like a wasted a small chunk of my life. Maybe dad is right, and I shouldn't date till I'm 21. No one ends up with their first love anyway, right?" Judy then said, "Whoa, whoa. Slow down Noodle. Crushes may have not immediate benefits, but they aren't necessarily a bad thing. Tell me. What did you like Hunter over there?" Sydney then said, "Well... because he was really kind and helpful. I've never met a guy besides dad that took care of me like he did before." Judy then said, "Well there you go. Through your crush, you've now learned you're attracted to nice caring guys. All you gotta do now is find one that's more in your price range." Sydney then said, "But... it still hurts grandma when I look at Hunter and see him with another woman. I don't know if I can go through that kind of pain again." Judy then said, "I know how you feel Sydney. But sometimes you have to jump in and take another chance. If your father never took any chances with women, you wouldn't have been born." Sydney then made a little smile and said, "Well... what about you grandma? Are you ever gonna step up and take another chance?" Judy then said, "Me? No. I'm past my prime and..." Suddenly Judy heard a voice say, "Judy?" Judy then turned her head and saw an older man walk towards her. The man then said, "Wait. Are you Judy, the camper who was here in 72 with the friend named Garland?" Judy then said, "Well... yeah. Who are you?" The man then said, "I'm Shawn. We met your first day here long ago. I'm a cook here now. They said another former camper from back in the day was here too and I couldn't believe it might be you at first. How are you?" Judy then with a smile said, "I'm good. Retired but happy taking care of my grand-daughter here whenever I can." Shawn then said, "Oh. Must be nice to have two grandparents to hang out with." Judy then said, "Well it's just me living with her. I'm single." Shawn then said, "Same here. Hey, you want to have some coffee and catch up?" Judy then looked at Sydney, as Sydney made an excited smile and nudged Judy a bit. Judy then turned to look at Shawn and smiled back as she said, "I'd love to Shawn."

 **THE END**

 _*Author's Note: Well there you go. It's the story tons of people messaged me and asked to do. This was actually a pretty fun tale to do as, unlike the TV series that bounces back and forth between a young girl and young boy dealing with similar problems in different decades, this time around we got a story about just two girls dealing with similar problems in different decades. As for what stories come next, it's actually ironic that several earlier stories wrote (such as a time travel tale and grown up Leo showing up) I wound up posting BEFORE they happened in the show. If you have any "untold" stories you want to see happen next, feel free to request them. Also, be sure to check out my other Sydney to the Max fanfiction called "The Day Sydney's Mother Died". Until then, thanks for reading._

 _ **Future Sydney to the Max Fan-Fiction Ideas (Vote on Your Favorite):**_

 _-More tales of when Sydney was much younger_

 _-More tales of young Judy when she was a kid_

 _-A flash forward story to when Sydney is a parent with a child_

 _-Stories about Olive's family_


	5. Sydney Gets a Zit!

**FROM THE DIARY OF SYDNEY REYNOLDS:**

 **Tuesday, January 20** **th**

Dear Diary, I have had the worst day of my **ENTIRE LIFE**! I found out today that school pictures would be happening this Friday. At first I thought that would be cool. But then after gym class, I was looking in the mirror and while I stared at my face, I saw the most horrible thing on the planet! **I HAVE A ZIT!** I have some disgusting giant red dot right on my nose! I have become the ugliest girl in the history of the world! As soon as I saw the sight of my ugliness, it made me fall to the ground, knocked out. I laid on the floor for 15 hours until the coach woke me up. She said that I had only been sitting on the ground for two minutes but I know the truth! Grandma is driving me home right now as I write in your Diary. She hasn't said anything about the horrible zit on my face but I know she's figuring out some way to disown me. My life is doomed! There's no way to cure the mark of ugly that's inflicted me. What's the use of living anymore? With this zit on my face, there is no more point to… Ooo. There's a 7-Eleven on the street corner. I'm gonna ask Grandma to take me in and get me a Slurpee! ….….…. Ahhhhh! Brain freeze! Really bad brain freeze! Ahh! Okay, it's getting better. Now where was I? Ah, yes. My life is over! The zit on my face has destroyed everything I live for! When I get home, I'm gonna hide in my room for the rest of my life!

 **Wednesday, January 21** **st**

I planned to hide in my room for the rest of my life. But then dad told me he was making pancakes for breakfast so I decided to temporarily break my vow of seclusion. When dad asked why I seemed so sad, I decided it was best to break the news to him myself before he discovered it upon close examination. I told dad I have a zit. Upon telling him though, he got all emotional saying things like – "My little baby's growing up". He even opened up the window, grabbed a loud speaker, and told the entire town about my zit. Or maybe he only told Grandma. I don't know. However, then dad suggested that Grandma should take me to the store to buy some kind of zit cream when she picks me up from school today. I didn't know there was a cream that could get rid of zits. If this works, my life could finally have purpose again! AWESOME!

 **Wednesday, January 21** **st** **(Continued)**

Hi Diary. So much has happened this afternoon that I had to write in you again. At first I thought buying zit cream would be a good idea. But then I realized that if someone from school saw me buying zit cream then they would know that I'm not beautiful; that I have to put cream on my face to hide the ugly scar inflicted upon me by that giant red dot known as a zit. When Grandma took me into the store where they sold the zit cream, it looked like no one was inside. However seconds after we walked in, a hundred more people walked into the store! I tried to hide my face as Grandma bought the zit cream for me. I'm not sure if anyone saw my face, but I'm certain the fifty security cameras in the store were all keeping tabs on me. They must be motion activated by ugly faces. After Grandma bought the zit cream, I asked her if I could keep the receipt. She thought it was a helpful gesture but I was really just making sure I destroyed the evidence of our trip. I put the zit cream on my nose as soon as I got home. Hopefully I'll look better by Friday for school picture day.

 **Thursday, January 22** **nd**

I'm not gonna look better by Friday Diary! I looked in the mirror this morning and I saw no change in my face! I told dad the zit cream doesn't work but then he showed me that the small letters on the back of the bottle say that it takes about seven days for proper results. I CAN"T WAIT SEVEN DAYS! I WANT LOOK BEAUTIFUL NOW! MY LIFE IS OVER DIARY! WHEN THEY TAKE MY PICTURE ON FRIDAY, IT'LL GO INTO THE YEARBOOK AND THEN EVERYONE ON THE PLANET WILL KNOW THAT I AM THE UGLIEST PERSON EVER! MY LIFE IS OVER! I AM THE SADDEST HUMAN BEING ON THE FACE OF THE PLANET!

 **Thursday, January 22** **nd** **(Continued)**

A lot happened in after school today diary. When dad saw that I was in my room crying, he called Grandma over and they both started talking to me. I told them about the ugly zit on my face, but both of them told me not to worry about it. However I then explained that this zit has made me so sad and depressed, I just wanna give up at doing anything. But then Grandma asked why I wanted the zit to go away. I told her that I wanted to look beautiful so that people at school would like me more. Dad then told me that you shouldn't focus your whole life on trying to be accepted. Dad then explained how when he was young, he tried to be popular and do things the cool kids did, but all they did was make fun of him. So he stopped focusing on making people like him, and instead focused on doing good things for the world. He said that's when he became a lot smarter, and found his real friends. Grandma then told me that while a zit is bad, it didn't have to put me down. She explained that things that get you depressed like zits may make you feel like you've fallen down, but when you fall down you have two choices: stay on the ground and complain, or try to get back up and move even if it's hard. She said that depression is hard but even if I feel like nothing good is gonna happen next, I'll never know unless I start moving. So I thought a lot about what they said, and I guess I feel better now. My zit may not be gone, but I'm not gonna let that stop me from moving forward.

 **Friday, January 23** **rd**

Well Diary, picture day was today and it wasn't so bad. As we were all waiting in our long line, Grandma came to my school and I asked my teacher if she could give me some make up. Since the zit on my face was starting to look a little smaller now, she used this stuff she had with her to give me fake freckles, so the zit would just look like it was one of the many fake freckles on my face. Then she gave me a tiara to wear that had cool jewels on it, plus an awesome silver necklace to borrow. The school photographer let me wear the tiara and necklace when he took my picture. Now even if my zit is seen in the school year book, it won't be so bad since the sparkly crown and necklace will probably grab people's attention first instead. After the picture was taken, Grandma told me that I looked like a very pretty princess. I never knew a very pretty princess could have a zit on her face, but if that's really true, then I guess this whole time, I was always beautiful.

 **THE END**

 _*Author's Note: Well I hoped you all enjoy this much more light hearted tale. Let me know what you all thought of this different kind of story. Still planning to do more Sydney to the Max tales that fans request in the future. But might wait until season two premiers on US television before I do. Also: shout out to fanfic writers: "Just a Complicated Person" and "Katy Kear" for writing their own cool Sydney to the Max fanfiction that explores the back stories of Sydney's family. Interestingly enough, they both used the name I chose for Sydney's mother: Sabrina in their stories. Despite that similarity, their tales feature different but still very entertaining takes on how Max and Sydney's mother met, so check out their stories now!  
_

 _ **Future Sydney to the Max Fan-Fiction Ideas (Vote on Your Favorite):**_

 _-More tales of when Sydney was much younger_

 _-More tales of young Judy when she was a kid_

 _-A flash forward story to when Sydney is a parent with a child_

 _-Stories about Olive's family_


End file.
